There are a variety of prior implementations for customer segmentation. Some of these implementations are purely algorithmic, others are implemented in statistical packages. Still others utilize on-line analytical processing tools. The software builds upon prior algorithms known as “Gaussian mixture models”.
The drawback to prior art Gaussian mixture models is that the models are not capable of handling sparse, incomplete, or uncertain data. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a Gaussian mixture model which can predict missing or uncertain data.